The Inari effect
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: Alec Inari a kid with unimaginable power but people who seek have never been seen again in kohona he appears because he wants to learn the way of the hidden will he or will it explode in his face find out as this story goes on. (Definite Sakura and Human Council bashing) (don't like don't read)
1. The Team Assignment

**Kohona Ninja Academy**

"Alright class we have a new student today" Iruka said

As the kid appeared using the body flicker jutsu they saw he wore a black war jacket (looks like Iruka's but in black) he had gray hair spiked up in the front and curved to the right and piercing blue eyes but a scar went across his right it went to his nose.

"Hello" he said in an uninterested voice "The name is Alec and if you care about your life you will not piss me off."

"Who the-

"Shut the hell up you Fuzz bag"

Sakura went livid and punched him but when she hit it the clone exploded filling the whole place with smoke then the smoke cleared the kid was holding a Kunai to her neck

"Now you will sit your pink haired ass down and stay there or you will be found with no bodily organs" he said deathly serious making her shiver with fear. He removed the kunai from her neck and she went to sit down as she sat he said

"Naruto that was a great prank yesterday."

Naruto looked then asked "you saw that?"

"Well duh" "It was quite visible from the woods where I live."

"What!?" The whole class yelled

"Yes I live in the woods no I will not tell you how I got this scar so don't even ask." Then he took a seat in the back of the class he was sitting next to a Girl with pupiless eyes who was looking at him with wonder.

Then a boy with a dog on his head and wolf fangs walked in and saw the kid in his seat. He walked up to him and turned the kid around to face him.

"Hey kid you're in my seat I am the only one allowed to sit next to Hinata-chan." Kiba said

"And why is that?" I asked

"Because the alpha always shows his dominance over the weakest-

Kiba was doubled over suddenly in an immense amount of pain. Then Alec bent down to whisper in his ear.

"You ever call someone who acts weak weak dog boy I will not hesitate to kill you." I said

Alec then sat while Hinata-Chan hugged him and said "thanks"

He did not acknowledge it but said "You're welcome"

Then he looked forward and absorbed the information like a sponge.

Then they went outside and Sasuke showed off as usual Kiba angered at Alec challenged him to a Taijutsu match.

Iruka was there to judge them on who won

"Fight"

Kiba quickly tried to attack him

Alec just dodged him and kicked him in the gut and kneed him in the head then picked him up and slammed him into the ground so hard it cratered.

"Next time study your opposition before attacking them."

He then walked away and then said

"release"

he expelled himself into smoke making everyone look at where he was standing in surprise.

Alec was looking through the memories and laughed as his clones worked perfectly. Ha ha ha Kiba is such a moron.

**The next day Genin exams**

Alec walked in but they saw he was different his appearance was the same but he had something on his back that interested the people it was a katana that was as big as him but he didn't care and sat next to Sasuke stealing Sakura's seat before she got there.

Sasuke noticed this and said

"you're trying to get yourself killed aren't you."

"Maybe or I may be saving your ass but no matter if she touches me I told her what I will do."

He nodded knowing that he was not joking.

Sakura was next she saw Alec and shivered then sat in the row behind Alec knowing full well what he is capable of. The rest of the class filed in then one by one called into the next room Alec came out of the room looking down but no one could tell that he passed.

Naruto went in then came out with a dead look in his eyes Alec could tell that something terrible had happened.

"Bushin no Jutsu?"

Naruto only nodded.

"Sorry dude but I have a feeling that you will pass somehow" then Alec smiled and left.

Alec went outside the wall and watched Naruto then hid as he saw him steal the scroll and saw Iruka then find him. And as events would never favor Alec the giant shrunken that missed them both hit Alec almost slicing his arm off thank god for the spirit of the wolf powers that healed him as fast as damage is done but it leaves scars which suck but oh well as Alec watched he smiled when Naruto beat the body of Mizuki till it was a bloody pulp.

**Kohona team assign**

"Today we will be putting you all into teams of three"

"a kid asked why three when there is 28 of us"

Alec replied "well that means that I will be assigned to one of your teams even though I came late."

"Okay now that questions are done" "team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Alec Inari."

They all looked at Alec who was bobbing his head and humming a tune of a song that confused them (Under the Bridge Red Hot Chili Peppers).

"Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame" "Team 9 is still in circulation" "Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi"

**And that is the first chapter said and done now I am not Masashi Kishimoto if I was I would not be saying this: I do not own Naruto or any one of the characters except for Alec Inari the rest are owned by Masashi Kishimoto now R&R.**


	2. The Bell Test

**Timeskip: to classroom**

"Uh where is" he said Naruto

"Calm down he will be here he is probably busy" said Sakura

"Yes Kakashi is busy alright reading icha icha again. "Man who even writes that crap" I thought to my self

Sasuke just closed his eyes not caring

Naruto set up a prank with an eraser in the door

"Naruto you think our sensei, who is a Jonin one of the elite ninjas will fall for that"

As Sasuke said this, a hand reached around the corner of the door and Kakashi opened the door and the eraser powdered his gravity defying silver hair. Sakura tried to explain it but she stopped and he looked at all four of us then said

How should I say this… my first impressions of you four are that I hate you.

Everyone but me looked downcast. I smiled and then started to laugh. Kakashi looked at me like that idiot will not even pass the first test.

"Okay meet me on the roof."

Alec did some hand signs and **Shunshin no jutsu** he said disappeared using a small smoke bomb he appeared on the roof right after Kakashi Sensei.

'Hmm he may be better than I thought'

Then the others got there.

Kakashi sat on the ledge of the building and said

"Let's see why don't you introduce yourselves"

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?"

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies… something like that."

"Hey, hey why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei?"

"I'm Kakashi Hatake… I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes, as for my dream, I have a few hobbies"

"So all we found out was his name"

"Yeah"

"Now it is your turn. You first" he said in general but looking at Naruto then he goes to Sakura then finally Sasuke then he looks at me with interest.

"So who are you" he asks

"I am Alec Inari I do not like being insulted my likes I have many and I have no hobbies as for my dream well I don't know as of this moment so to me I have none."

I tuned out what he said after that all I heard was Survival training, 66% dropout rate, and don't eat you will throw up.

Ha he is a fool at my house I am forced to eat or the wolves force feed me and I am not being force fed again never again. I thought to my self

"Well I'll see you tomorrow"

**Tomorrow morning 5:00 A.M.**

I wake up to my mom (a wolf) dragging a deer in I lit a small fire with a small fire jutsu I picked up and cook a small piece and ate it. I then I said

"I got to go" she growled and I said "I can't be late" she looked at me reluctantly then barked and I picked up my sword and a small belt of kunais and ran to team 7's training ground as I got there Sakura yelled at me for being late when Kakashi wasn't even there yet I just sat there with a neutral look that said seriously shut the hell up but she did not get the message so I tuned her out

**Time skip 8:00A.M.**

Kakashi appeared "Hi fellows. Good morning."

I tuned in and heard both Sakura and Naruto yell you're late Sasuke being emo as usual said nothing just stayed neutral

Kakashi then walked over to a clock started a timer after saying something about a black cat crossing his path then he said

"Alright since there is four and only two bells two will pass two will fail and be sent back to the academy"

Naruto being inpatient ran at him only to have the move reversed and his own kunai pointed at the back of his head.

"Come on I did not even say start yet"

"Ready, start!"

Everyone but Naruto and I hid

Kakashi did not pay attention to us until Naruto yelled

I just sat there as Naruto got hit by 1000 years of pain (death if you watched the English dubbed version) and sailed into the river of course he used shadow clones which Kakashi used the **Kawarimi no jutsu** to replace himself with a clone but then the clones fought each other thinking it was a **Henge no jutsu **then Naruto released them to see kakashi had "dropped" a bell. He went for it only to be caught in a trap. Kakashi walked up to me thinking he would destroy me I looked up and then as fast as I could swiped a bell and used **Shunshin no jutsu** to run off as I ran he chased me but then I hid my chakra and used the Bunshin no jutsu to fool him then I used **Zano no jutsu** to make many of me so he would get confused then I felt his chakra move away about two minutes later I heard Sakura scream and then heard Sasuke then Naruto again then the alarm went off.

I headed towards the training ground. As I got there Sasuke was about to be tied but then he showed a bell so then Sakura was tied to a second post

"You know what none of you are going back to the academy. You should quit being ninja's" said Kakashi

"What?"

"Why"

"You all failed."

"But Alec and I got a bell"

"You know why you all still failed!" yelled Kakashi.

"I know" I said like Tobi from the Akatsuki

"What" he said looking at me with a sarcastic eye smile

"We did not use teamwork if we all formulated a cohesive plan instead of charging In head first then we could of taken you down and could choose who gets the bells without fighting for them. And have had a better plan than just waiting for you to mess up"

"Wrong…wait correct ho-

"How did I know? Obviously team work is the key for any team if you were really going to send us back to the academy then you would have done it. Also I knew because why do you think we are in three's. Well in this case a group of 4, 5 if you count my sword."

"What?"

"Oh my sword is a sentient being but anyway besides go on."

Kakashi just looks at me like I am crazy then regains his composure then tells us not to feed the people tied to the posts but I hear Naruto and Sakura's stomachs growl and I take out a secret lunch kit in case of emergencies and I open it and try to give some to Naruto and then seeing what I do Sasuke says

"Why should "we" do this they failed?"

"Well Sasuke Uchiha" I said mockingly "We need the food to keep our strength up and we are 4 in one remember that."

"Then feed Sakura she will do better than the baka."

Two seconds later Sasuke was in pain and I fed both Naruto and Sakura as I gave one ball of rice to each they ate it gratefully.

***BOOM***

The chakra signature was small but the explosion was massive

"What did I tell you!?" Kakashi said in an angered voice "You four broke the rule are you ready for-

"For our punishment" I said using a mock threatening voice.

"Any last words"

"No but I got first words there is a cat behind you" I said

"What?"

***bark* *bark***

The cat attacked Kakashi in the face

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Naruto and I started dying of laughter when a small dog came out and scared the cat off and then we saw Kiba chasing after Akamaru (A.K.A. the small dog) K kasha in pain says okay one damn that cat and two you passed

What! The three of them said I just did the Kiba smile and cut Naruto's ropes and then feeling bad for Sakura I cut her ropes which she then fell unconscious from shock I just went over and had the gate opened then left through it

"Until tomorrow" I said.

**God this chapter took long please read & review until next time bye**


End file.
